We're demigods!
by JNoodles141
Summary: What happens when the Jackson Kids are left alone with their "babysitter"? Chaos! And they find something surprising out? Please R&R! Please no Flames
1. Chapter 1

**On with the story!**

Percy's POV

So a few years after the Titan War, me and Annabeth decided to settle down and start a family. Well, it was definitely worth it, but I don't know if I like the headaches that come with it.

"Dad! Tell Shelby to quit touching my stuff!"

"Daddy! Lacey won't play with me!

"Dad! Kyle's trying to stab me!"

"I was just trying to show you something!"

See what I mean? You don't hear any of them calling for Annabeth DO YOU? That's right, cause she's out "grocery shopping". Grocery shopping my….

"ENOUGH!", I yelled to my children upstairs.

Suddenly it got really quiet. Then, one by one, they shuffled downstairs. (Everyday I'm shuffling! - Party Rock Anthem! Sorry haha, now, with the story)

As soon as you saw my kids, anyone would be able to tell that they were mine and Annabeth's.

My oldest kid, Kyle, 17, was an exact copy of me. No joke. His black hair, green eyes, his striking good looks, (which he got from me) and he was even a bit of a "seaweed brain". Stubborn as ever. Boy, I can't WAIT till he moves out.

Next came Lacey, 16. Lacey is an exact "mini me" of Annabeth. They look and act so much alike, it's freaky.

My third born, Ryahn, is pretty much a guy version of my wife. He's 15, blonde hair, gray eyes, and pretty smart. Of course, he also inherited my good looks. Ryahn is really quiet though, but he has a "wild side to him".

And finally, my baby girl, Shelby came down. She's 12 years old, I know, I know, not exactly a "baby" anymore. She has Light Brown hair and my green eyes. We have no idea where her hair color came from. I hope Annabeth's not cheating on me ;). Jk, Shelby's hair used to be blonde like Annabeth's when she was little.

"Now, would someone like to explain to me WHY all of you were yelling my name?", I said.

"I'll go first!", Lacey said. "Shelby keeps touching my stuff! And I am in the middle of a teen crisis here! Jocelyn still hasn't called me back! We need to plan the dance at school and it needs to be the BEST one ever!"

"I just wanted Lacey to play with me! I'm really bored, Daddy", Shelby said to me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, Lacey, will you please just let Shelby stay in your room till Mom gets back?", I said.

"But Dad!"

"No! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Fine!"

Then Lacey stomped upstairs with Shelby skipping behind her, humming some Justin Bieber song.

"Ok, now that the drama queens are taken care of, what's up with you guys?", I asked my two sons.

" Ok, Kyle tried to bring me down into the basement and show me this SWORD he found. Then he tried to STAB me Dad! STAB ME!" Ryahn cried.

"Wait, why were you two in the basement anyways? I told you never to go down there!" I yelled angrily at them.

Here's the thing, in the basement is where Annabeth and I keep all out weapons. You know, just in case some monsters try to attack our family. It's basically an armory down there. One more little detail, our kids don't know their demigods, hehe. Of course, they've met their immortal grandparents.

But it's been hard trying to keep this from them. Imagine trying to explain to a little girl why the water was "magically" swirling around her in the bathtub. You get the idea.

"I know! But why do we have all those weapons anyways, Dad?" Kyle said.

"Oh, you'll know very soon, Ky." I replied. "For now, just please stay out of there, ok? Someone could get hurt. For example, like your brother."

"I'm home!" I heard my lovely wife yell from the door.

"Mom!" I heard all my kids say at once.

**Well, that's it for today. I know, it was short but I'll try to make the next one a little longer! If you have any ideas, my ears are wide open! Please R&R! ~ author**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter! I really don't know what to say in these…

Annabeth's POV

I was kinda surprised that my kids were excited to see me. They usually were just looking for food or something.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ryahn asked.

I knew it.

"What, did your dad not feed you or something?" I said.

"All he did was sit on the couch and watch TV!" my youngest child said.

"That is not true! What about when I had to settle your little arguments? Huh? That was something!" My husband said.

"Arguments? Should I be concerned?" I asked jokingly.

"No, not really. But nice to see you too."

At that moment Percy leaned in for a kiss and I gave him one.

"Ewww! Please not in front of us! Take it to the bedroom if you're gonna make out!" Lacey said!

"No! If you tell them that, they'll just have another kid!" Kyle said.

"Oh, please Kyle! If that was the case, you'd probably have a LOT more siblings right now!" Percy laughed

"What? I don't get it." Shelby said looking cute and innocent.

"Umm, moving on!" I said quickly so I could avoid the subject of babies with my youngest child.

After that, we had a peaceful dinner of spaghetti. Then Percy spoke up.

"Annabeth, I think we should take a vacation."

"A vacation! Oh, yeah!" Kyle said.

All of my kids started cheering and chattering about where they wanted to go.

"No. I mean just your mom and I." Percy said.

"What! That's not fair! WE wanna go too!" Ryahn said.

"Actually, honey, I think that'd be a perfect idea! A one week vacation to get away from the kids!"

My kids all gave us death glares.

"We're kidding of course! But our 19th Anniversary IS coming up. This could be like our early anniversary gift!" My husband said.

"Yea, that would be best," Lacey said.

"Ok, so it's settled. Your father and I are going to vacation to Maui for 1 week. Now we just have to call your Uncle to babysit you." I mumbled.

"WHAT? BABYSIT? We don't need a babysitter! I'm 17 for the love of the gods!" Kyle yelled.

"Well, look at it this way. If you don't give your Uncle a hard time, then we'll know we can trust you to watch yourself and your siblings." Percy replied.

"Fine."

"Wait a minute. Who is this "uncle" anyways?" Ryahn asked.

"Oh right, come to think of it, the only time you have seen him is when you were babies. It's your Uncle Nico, your dad's cousin", I said.

"Ok" all my kids replied.

Ding-Dong. Door Opens.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who's here!" I heard from the front door.

"Hey kids! It's the neighbors! Um, from next door!" Percy yelled.

I stepped out of the kitchen to look at Percy. He had a look that said "Get them out of here!" on his face.

"DAD! We know they're from next door! There's a reason they're called NEIGHBORS." Lacey yelled smart allecky to him.

"Young lady! Do NOT use that tone with me!" Percy retorted back.

"Lacey! Be nice to your dad! He can't help it that he's not as smart as us!" I said jokingly.

"Honey? Not helping." Percy said looking sad.

"You know I'm kidding!" I said back.

"Soooooo, what are you guys doing here?" Percy said to the neighbors.

"We just came to bring over a casserole!" The couple exclaimed. "And we found your dog, Fido!"

"We don't own a dog."

"Oh, well, nevermind!" The replied cheerily.

Now you wanna know why we're acting this way with our neighbors? You must think we're being mean, but believe, if you knew our neighbors, you would hate them from the moment you met them! The husband has a creeper look on his face, which seems to be permanent. And his wife has beady little eyes and a weird accent. They act really stalkerish too. I swear, they come over everytime we have a baby!

"Gee, thank you! But you'll have to go now! Ok, Bye!" Percy said as he "gently" shoved them out the door.

VROOOMM. SCREEEECH. CRASH. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Kids! Your Uncle Nico is here!"

Well, what did you guys think? Please R&R! ~ author XD 


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! And away!**

Kyle's POV

Let's get this straight, I wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting my uncle OR being babysat for that matter. I am 17 after all. And good with the ladies ;) But I guess I had to go downstairs and meet him or my dad would kick my…. So "I walked downstairs and saw a good looking guy a little younger than my dad. He had olive skin and black hair. But what surprised me the most were his eyes. His eyes reminded me of death. I'm serious. Death.

"Nico, I have a list on the fridge that tells you how to take care of the kids and when their bedtimes are. Please read it and ENFORCE it." Mom said.

"Nico, I'm counting on you to watch our kids and keep them safe." I heard Dad say. "…" Dad mumbled something to him, but I didn't catch it. Then my other siblings came downstairs to meet our new uncle. They all greeted him. I could tell Lacey thought he was lazy and didn't really like him from the expression on her face.

"Alright, this is Lacey, Shelby, Ryahn, and Kyle" Dad told him. "Don't forget their names, ok?"

"I got it, Percy. But you owe me big time for this. I didn't even agree to this. I could have been in the Underw- " Uncle Nico started.

"Nico! Did you not hear what I just told you!", Dad asked.

" Sorry, it slipped!" Uncle Nico replied.

"Percy, we've got to get going! We're gonna miss our flight!" Mom said.

"Oh! Right! Kids! Be good for your Uncle. No setting things on fire, breaking anything, and do not, DO NOT go into the basement!" Dad reminded us.

I decided that this was my chance to make a couple of bucks.

"Hey Dad! I'll stay out of the basement. On one condition." I said mischievously.

"Kyle, I don't have time to bargain with you." Dad said.

"All I'm asking for is $30 to stay outta the basement and be good."

"$20", Dad said.

"$35", I replied.

"$15!"

"$25!

"FINE, Kyle, fine!" Dad said, annoyed.

"Now, be good!" Dad said finally.

"We've got it!" My siblings and I yelled.

"Alright! Love you kids!" Mom yelled!

And just like that, they were out the door, leaving to the Maui paradise. Leaving their kids here, that they love SO much for a week, with their Uncle they've NEVER met. Thanks Mom and Dad. At least I got $25 out of it. Ka-ching! I took another look at Uncle Nico, who was turning to walk my parents to their car. A whole week with this guy? This is gonna be fun.

Lacey's POV

Ugh! I cannot believe Mom and Dad left us with this stranger! We barely even know him! They could have at least called Aunt Brooke to come over. But nooo! She had to focus on "college". Whatever. I knew this was going to be a long week. I'm pretty sure the guys and Shelby would have fun with Uncle Nico, but I know I wouldn't. This guy looked like a lazy, carefree bad***. I DO NOT want to have him in charge of me.

Ryahn's POV

I though this Nico kid was pretty cool. With his leather jacket and ripped jeans, combat boots, and dark clothes, he looked pretty bad***. Maybe he could defend us from bullied and stuff. I MEAN, not like there ARE bullies picking on me. I can't wait to interrogate Uncle Nico.

Shelby's POV

Yay! Another playmate! We can text, and watch TV, and play dollies, and PSHHH! Like I'm into dolls! Maybe he can take us swimming….

Nico's POV

I closed the front door behind me, and followed Percy and Annabeth to their car. I did not want to watch a bunch of little kids. "Little kids". Even if they are my nieces and nephews.

"Nico, I'm counting on you. Please don't screw this up" Percy said pleadingly.

"I know, I know. But how could you not have told your children their demigods?" I asked

"We thought it would be too dangerous if they knew. But I can tell they're getting more and more suspicious. I have a feeling we're visiting Camp Half-Blood soon." Annabeth said, with a worried look on her face.

"Ok, I get it. I won't do anything that could provoke their suspicions anymore" I said reassuringly.

"Ok, thank you. We'll see you in a week!" The couple shouted, and drove off in their Toyota.

This was gonna be a long week. Then I walked to the front door. Locked. Of course it would be.

"Kids, open the door" I said irritated. I knocked over and over again.

"We're not supposed to open the door to strangers!" Shelby said. Or was it Ryahn? He does kind of have a squeaky voice. Puberty. Figures.

"But it's your Uncle Nico!" I yelled. I saw that the neighbors were looking at me like I was crazy. Please, I could take any one of them out right now, and yet I get locked out of the house by a bunch of teenagers.

"Open the door!"

"No, we're good!" Kyle said through the door. I'm pretty sure it was him.

I was getting really frustrated right now. Well, you know what? If they're not gonna let me in, then I'll let myself in.

FLASH

As soon as my form materialized, I realized I was in the living room. Thank you shadow traveling! I walked to the front door really quietly and stood behind the kids.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we should let him in. He IS our guardian for the week," Lacey tried to reason with her siblings.

"No way! He won't let us do anything! And I was planning on going to this HUGE-" Kyle started, but that's when I cut in.

"Huge what, Kyle?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"WOAH!" Ryahn yelled.

"What the hell?" Kyle said.

The girls screamed.

"How did you get in here? We've been guarding the door the whole time!" Ryahn said.

"I, um, climbed through the window." I said, hoping they didn't get suspicious.

"None of the windows are open!" Shelby retorted. For a little girl, she was tough. Jeez.

"Moving on….sooo, am I supposed to get to know you guys or something?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll just go mind our own business" Lacey said. And with that, she jogged upstairs followed by Ryahn.

"We'll, I'll just be downstairs…." Kyle mumbled. Wait a minute.

"Isn't the basement DOWNSTAIRS? The exact place your father told you NOT to go? And you got $25 out of it?" I asked jokingly.

"Dangit!" He replied and followed his siblings upstairs.

Just cause I'm not a son of Athena, doesn't mean I'm not smart. And I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than Percy, so that's saying something. Then I looked down, and saw that Shelby was the only one left. She looked up at me with her big sea green eyes that she inherited from her father.

"Are you emo or something?"

**There's the third chapter for ya! Feedback? R&R please! ~Author XD (probably won't be another chapter for a while. Unwind by Neal Shusterman 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter already? Whoot –whoot! I'm not going to do as much POV's anymore either….**

Ryahn's POV (**tricked ya! Hahaha!)**

I burst out laughing when I heard that! I had just come downstairs and that's all I heard! Wait a minute, let's play it again!

Flashback

"_Are you emo or something?" Shelby asked_

_End of flashback_

Hahahahahahaha!

"Haha! Just because he dresses in black and has a sad look on his face doesn't mean he's emo, Shelby!" I said laughing.

"Whatever…" Uncle Nico said.

"I was just wondering… Ok! I'm going upstairs now!" Shelby exclaimed.

Then I was left with Uncle Nico in the living room.

"Why haven't you visited us at all?" I asked.

"I don't have time to" Uncle Nico replied.

"Why do you decide to show your face at this particular moment?"

"I was forced to babysit you."

"So I take it you don't like kids?"

"No, it's not that. I just…Ugh! I don't know! Why are you asking so many questions anyways kid?" Uncle Nico said annoyed.

"Kid? Do you even know my name? Were you not paying attention when my dad was talking to you?" I said getting annoyed.

"Are you Kyle? Or Ryahn?" He asked.

"I'm Ryahn! Kyle has black hair, I have blonde!" I shouted.

"Well I'm sorry! You gotta cut me some slack here. I haven't been around kids in a while."

"Sorry" I replied.

"KYLE!" I heard my older sister yell. Me and Uncle Nico took one glance at each other then ran upstairs.

"What? What is it?" Uncle asked frantically.

"Tell Kyle to put that sword away! Dad already said not to play with it!" Lacey yelled.

"But isn't it just so cool! I think it's Dad's, but he won't tell me anything about it. Look! There's an engraving on the side. It says "Anaklusmos", I think." Kyle replied.

"Let me look at that! You're probably reading it wrong." I told him. I looked at it and was surprised that he actually read it right. Maybe my brother was finally getting smarter!

"Wow. You guys just read something in Greek!" Shelby told us.

"How do you know it's Greek?" Uncle Nico asked her.

"Oh, I read Mom's books all the time! They're about architecture and other weird things. They have myths about the Greek Gods in there! They're actually pretty interesting though" She replied.

I looked over at Uncle Nico. His face had gone white for a minute, then he had a thinking face on. What could that be about? Whatever, I'm thinking too much, as usual.

No one's POV

"So what am I supposed to feed you guys?" Nico asked the kids.

"Can we have spaghetti?" Shelby asked.

"No way! We just ate that!" Ryahn said.

"What about pizza?" Lacey asked.

"Yea! Let's eat pizza!" They all agreed.

"Ugh, I guess I have to pay then…" Nico sighed.

Lacey's POV

After the pizza man came, and Uncle Nico reluctantly paid him, we all got our slices of pizza and ate in the family room. It was actually peaceful. Maybe this Nico guy isn't as bad as I thought. Then Uncle Nico got up.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked.

"Bathroom" he mumbled back.

As soon as he was out of earshot, my idiot brother started babbling.

"Hey guys! Remember that pink hair dye Shelby tried to use in her hair?" He whisper screamed.

"Yea? What about it?" Ryahn asked.

I already knew where this conversation was going. "Oh, please don't do what I think you're gonna do" I pleaded.

"So, here's the plan. When Uncle Nico goes to take a nap, we're going to dye his hair!" Kyle said excitedly.

"Why would you do that? Do you even listen to Dad when he scolds you?" I said.

"Well, if he's going to be here for a week, I NEED to mess with him, at least once." Kyle replied.

"And why do WE have to help you?" Shelby asked.

"Because I can't do it alone! Who's going to make sure he stays asleep!" Kyle said.

"…."

"Come on guys! If we get in trouble, which we most likely will, I'll totally owe you guys something!" Kyle asked with puppy dog eyes. What a fail.

"Your puppy dog eyes aren't helping you," I said with a smile on my face.

"So you guys are in?" He asked hopefully.

Shelby was the first to agree. I only agreed because Ryahn did. Then we heard footsteps coming towards us and stopped talking immediately.

"Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden? Am I that intimidating?" Uncle Nico asked.

"No, we're just really hungry!" Ryahn said as he devoured his pizza hungrily. But we all looked at each other with a knowing look.

After dinner, we eldest kids went upstairs and Shelby stayed on the couch with Uncle Nico watching TV. To be honest, I think Shelby's the one who likes him the best. My brothers and I were in the upstairs bathroom rummaging through the cabinets.

"Where is it?" Kyle asked getting frustrated.

"It's right here!" I yelled back at him.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We might wake up Uncle Nico if he's asleep!" Ryahn said, reasoning with us.

"Ok, let's do this guys!" Kyle said confidently. Ryahn and I followed him downstairs quietly. We heard soft snores coming from the couch. We saw Shelby looking for us.

"What took you guys so long? He's been asleep for 10 minutes already!" Shelby whispered.

"They were fighting again." Ryahn replied.

"Step off, Ryahn" Kyle said.

"Whatever" Ryahn said.

"Ok, let's put the dye in now, before he wakes up." I said. The dye was hot pink and we applied it all over his dark hair. We did about 3 coats because his dark hair kept showing.

"Job well done guys!" We high-fived. Then we bolted upstairs, quietly.

Nico's POV

When I woke up, I saw that Shelby was sitting next to me anymore. Oh well, she probably went to play with her dolls or something. I ran my hands through my hair, but it felt stiff. What the heck? I swear, if something happened to me…. I got up to check my reflection in the mirror. PINK HAIR? My hair was freaking pink! Why, those kids! I should have expected this though. They ARE Percy's kids. Still, I was furious!

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled through the house. Then I heard feet coming down the stairs.

"Woah, Uncle Nico! What happened to your hair?" Kyle said, trying to hold back his snickers. Then my nieces and nephews burst out laughing. I'm so angry right now! I closed my eyes, and heard the strange sound of bones clinking together.

Shelby's POV

I could tell that Uncle Nico was really mad. I saw him close his eyes, but then dark clouds started forming around us. I screamed when I saw the skeletons with clothing ripped and draped loosely around them.

"AAHHHHH!"

How was this? Please R&R and no flames! Thanks! ~ Author XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank You SO much for all the reviews guys!

Lacey's POV

So, let's recap. We were having a peaceful night, just eating pizza that our Uncle had just bought us. Everything was good, until the little pink hair dye "accident". Our Uncle freaks out, and a bunch of skeletons appear behind him! Like, an army of skeletons, or the undead! What the heck! And I DID scream, along with Shelby, and I think Kyle screamed a little. ;)

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE?" Kyle yelled. Uncle Nico opened his eyes and seemed to notice what was happening. I heard say something in Ancient Greek, probably a curse. How I know that? I have no idea. But let's just say this isn't the first thing something weird has happened…

Flashback

_Ding-dong_

"_I'll get it Daddy!" A 7-year old Lacey called out. She opened the door, and there stood a 10 ft. tall man with brown hair and a brown eye. Right smack in the middle of his forehead._

"_AHHHH! DADDY!" The little girl cried out. Her father came running towards the door, sword in hand. _

"_What is it Lacey?" The Dad said panicked._

"_There's a monster at the door!" She replied. She ran behind her father's legs and peeked out. _

"_Tyson! What are you doing here?" Percy asked with a smile on his face._

"_I need to talk about something with you. Daddy wants you to come down to the kingdom to discuss something with you", the giant man with one-eye replied._

"_Daddy! What is that thing?" Lacey asked. _

"_Um, go inside for now, honey, tell your Mother to call me" Her father replied and kissed the top of her head as he headed out the door with the strange "man"._

_End of flashback_

Then the skeletons seemed to melt back into the ground, with dark clouds swirling them. Within 10 seconds, it was like nothing had happened. Uncle Nico looked worried.

"You still haven't answered us! Why did skeletons just rise up out of the ground?" Kyle kept persisting.

CRASH

Two figures appeared in a puff of smoke right in front of us. They were our neighbors!

"Hello kids! We came over when we heard the racket. Just wanted to make sure you were "safe". Mr. Schneebly said in his weezy voice.

"How'd you guys even get in here! The doors are locked! And did you guys teleport or something?" Ryahn asked frantically.

Then something weird started to happen. The couple went on all fours and white puffs started coming out of their skin. Their ears deformed and turned into…sheep ears? Then their eyes glowed red. OMG, they were sheep!

"Uncle Nico! Look they're sheep!" Shelby said. She was about to pet them, until one took a bite at Shelby's hand. Then the other took a bite at Shelby's leg. My sister screamed and there was blood everywhere.

I took a look at Uncle Nico. He said something in Ancient Greek and a bird lady swooped through the window and stopped in front of him.

"Alecto! Take care of these monsters!" He cried.

"Wait a minute! What's happening here!" Kyle kept asking. Uncle Nico rushed over to Shelby and took off his jacket. He ripped it in half and applied pressure to her hand, and the other piece on her leg.

"There goes my jacket…" I heard Uncle Nico grumble. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm about to loose my mind.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me startled. I hadn't talked at all.

Uncle Nico seemed to be thinking to himself. "There's no time to explain. I don't care what your father told me. Go pack some clothes and everything you'll need for at least a week. Lacey, go pack your sister's stuff. We're taking a little trip" He replied coolly.

"A trip? What! We're supposed to be staying home!" Ryahn said.

"As you can see, we can't really stay home!" Uncle Nico shot back.

"Yea! Mom's gonna kill us when she finds out we're not home!" Shelby said. She could barely talk. I could tell she was weak from the "rabid sheep" bites.

"JUST GO GET YOUR STUFF AND MEET ME IN THE CAR IN 20 MINUTES!" Uncle Nico shouted, annoyed. Then we all bolted upstairs, except for Shelby of course. I know none of us want to admit it, but we're all at least a _little_ scared of Uncle Nico.

_20 minutes later _

Uncle Nico carried Shelby to the car and was adjusting the seats so she could be comfortable. Then the rest of us got in the van.

"Are you sure you guys have everything you'll need?" Uncle Nico asked us.

"Yes" we all replied.

"So we have everything. Now start talking" Kyle said from the front seat.

"Well, first of all, we're heading to a place that'll keep you safe, Camp Half-Blood…

_2 Hours Later _**(I decided not to include Nico telling the kids how they're half-bloods, blah, blah, blah)**

Nico's POV

I can't believe they're still awake! You'd think that after a 2 hour drive to Long Island from Manhattan would put the kids to sleep. But _no._ I'm glad they're taking all this demigod information in well though. I mean, I took it in well, but I know some people who didn't. After I was done telling them all about demigod and Greek Gods 101, they started looking through my wallet. I know what you're thinking. Why would I give them my wallet anyways? Long story. Maybe I'll tell you later. Anyways, they found pictures of their parents, my sister, myself, friends that are girls from camp… I swear they thought every girl was my girlfriend! Teenagers these days! I was still a little shaken up that Shelby had gotten hurt. But I'm sure she can get some ambrosia and nectar at the Big House. Thank the gods we were finally here! The kids were excited to be claimed and meet Chiron, the camp director, aside from Mr. D, of course.

"Kids, bring your stuff. We're not coming back to the car." I told them. "And give me back my wallet!" Ryahn gave it back reluctantly. They grabbed their stuff and we walked towards the Big House. I carried Shelby there and Chiron greeted us.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Uncle Nico" Shelby whispered to me. I smiled.

"Ah! Nico! I'm glad that Percy and Annabeth finally decided to bring their children here! But I don't understand why _you're _bringing them." Chiron said. I wasn't surprised that he knew they had 4 kids. He _has_ been training demigods for a long time. He looked over at the girl in my arms.

"Oh, my dear! What happened to you?" Chiron asked.

"Long story. And well…Percy and Annabeth didn't actually _say_ I could bring them here. I'll tell you later." I told the old centaur.

"Dude! You're a horse!" Kyle said. Disrespectfully I might add. I already told him that the activities director was a centaur! But he still has to be rude and….

"Just like your father! You even look like him! And I am a centaur, thank you very much. May I ask what your name is?" Chiron replied.

"I'm Kyle"

"I'm Lacey"

"My name's Ryahn"

"And I'm Shelby!"

"Well! Very nice to meet you all! Why don't you go to your cabins and meet your cabin leaders?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, they haven't been claimed yet." I told him patiently.

"Oh, yes! I forgot. Well, I guess we _could_ stick them in the Hermes cabin. But they all will most likely be claimed by Poseidon or Athena…" Chiron thought.

"They'll be fine in the Hermes cabin." I replied.

"Alright. Genevieve? Would you please take these three to the Hermes cabin?" Chiron asked her. "And of course, we'll set you up in the infirmary so you can eat ambrosia and nectar" He said to Shelby.

Kyle's POV

I was enjoying this _so_ much! I still don't get why Dad and Mom didn't tell us we were demigods sooner. This is probably the coolest thing that's ever happened to me! Well, except for that incident on the beach….Haha! I was listening to Uncle Nico and this Chiron dude talk, and then this beautiful girl came in!

She had straight strawberry blonde hair that went down to her waist and crystal blue eyes. They're beautiful. She was about my height, maybe a little shorter, and had a NICE body. I mean build! She looked about my age. I'm guessing her name was Genevieve because that's what the centaur called her.

I looked over at my brother and saw his eyes popping out of his head. I would deal with him later.

"Of course, Chiron" She smiled. It was so hypnotizing. I kept watching her until someone thumped me on the back of the head. I was about to yell at that person, but I saw Uncle Nico smirking at me.

"Get going, loverboy." He told me.

"Whatever!" I said and ran to catch up with the others. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

**I think this was probably the shortest chapter ever. Oh, well. I promise Chapter 6 will be longer! I was really excited to post this chapter though! Please R&R! No flames please! ~Author XD**


	6. Important Author's Note!

**That's the end of my story! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Just a heads up, I'll be writing more stories, probably short ones, like one-shots or three-shots… So thanks so much! And be on the look out for my new stories! **

** Thanx! ~authour XD**


	7. Epilogue

So, I know you guys have been complaining that I ended the story so abruptly. So I decided to write this epilogue to satisfy you guys. Enjoy, and I don't own PJO!

Meanwhile…

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were at the airport waiting for the flight to Cuba when his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Nico. What's up? Wait, wait, what! What happened to Shelby?" Percy said. He looked at me as he listened to Nico on the other line.

"What? What happened!" I hissed back.

"Ok, we're on our way. And Nico, for the record, you're the WORST babysitter ever." Percy shouted and he hung up.

"Percy! What! What happened to Shelby?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's just say the kids know they're demigods now" Percy replied. "I guess we can kiss that vacation to Cuba goodbye!"

I looked at him with a look that said "Are you really choosing Cuba over our kids?" He just smiled back sheepishly.

"Gods, you're such a seaweed brain!" I said as I got out of the uncomfortable airport chairs. Percy stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But I'm YOUR seaweed brain" He replied with a smile and kissed me sweetly. We quickly made our way out of the airport and started the drive to Camp Half-Blood.

_1 hour later_

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. My eyelids fluttered open and saw my dear husband.

"Honey, wake up. We're here," He said. I rubbed my tired eyes and sat up. I saw that he was right and we were at Camp Half-Blood once again. We got out of the car and silently walked up Half-Blood hill. We passed Thalia's tree and Peleus. We finally reached the Big House and went straight for Chiron.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth!" Chiron exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Chiron, where's Shelby?" I asked frantically. Then Nico appeared in the room.

"She's in that room, resting. I'll show them Chiron." He said as he led us through the halls of the Big House. As soon as we were out of Chiron's earshot, Percy held Nico up against the wall with his hand around his throat.

"What the hell happened Nico! I thought we specifically told you NOT to let them find out about this!" Percy yelled at him. I looked at my husband. There was pure fury in his eyes.

"Percy! I swear! I didn't mean too! I'll explain more as soon as you LET GO OF MY WINDPIPE!" Nico struggled to say. Percy didn't look like he wanted to let go, but I placed my hands on his arms and he let go. I smiled, I was glad that I had that effect on him.

"Alright talk," I told him.

"Well, it started when the kids died my hair pink. (a/n when Nico summoned his army of dead, the aura turned his hair back to black) I got so mad that I summoned an army of dead and I guess I attracted a couple of monsters, that just HAPPENED to be your gods damn annoying neighbors!" He exclaimed.

"Your hair was pink?" Percy and I asked, barely able to contain our laughs.

"ARGHHHHH! Just go in and see your beloved daughter!" He grumbled as he opened the door. We saw our daughter lying on the bed with cuts and gashes all over her body. I covered my mouth in shock. Our daughter looked over at us and smiled weakly.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. What's up? This place is pretty cool isn't it?" She said. Percy and I walked over to her while Nico left the room grumbling.

"So, you wanna tell us how this happened?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it started when…."

**I'll leave the rest up to your imagination! Short epilogue, I know but at least I made one. Thanks so much for all the reviews and be on the lookout for my upcoming stories!**


End file.
